


Hiding

by BakaBronze



Series: Cross Our Hearts 2020 [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Side Quests, So business as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Corvo tags along with Garrett on a job, seemingly only to glare at him from the corner.Cross Our Hearts 2020Day 6: In Spite
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Series: Cross Our Hearts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Hiding

Evidently, Corvo was still mad at him. Garrett wasn’t even entirely certain about what he’s  _ done,  _ but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. The thief wasn’t going to let it be his problem until Corvo manned up and said something. This pouting was childish, and he had better things to do. Like finding the latch behind this painting, for example. Garrett could feel the heavy, upset presence of said  _ child  _ behind him as he hit the second latch and the painting slid upwards, revealing a combination lock. Garret turned the dials.  _ 838 _ .

A the cabinet to their left slid away, leaving the door behind it. Wasn’t even locked. The two left the wine cellar, Corvo apparently still not intending to help at all, and into the vault. It was big, filled with worthless junk Vittori would practically drool over. He briefly flicked into focus, and several things lit up blue. Corvo made himself comfortable leaning against the wall where they came through, and Garret shot him a glare and an annoyed huff. He got the blank stare of a full-face mask in response. The thief rolled his eyes and went about collecting indignantly.

The eight-legged cat, annoyingly dubbed ‘ _ Octopuss’  _ was sitting innocently in a glass jar and on a shelf on the far side of the left wall. He irritably thought it should very well  _ stay _ here, locked away forever, as he shoved it into a bag. Only thing left to investigate was the fake stone in the back wall. He wandered over and pressed it. The large statue shifted back, and an open hatch with a ladder appeared. Huh, a hidden vault with a secret room. He supposed that kind of paranoia wasn’t uncommon in these types. It wasn’t exactly  _ unfounded _ .

He was examining what he could see from the top, when a push at his back startled him. He hadn’t noticed that shadow fall over him again.

He looked up at Corvo from where he was crouched. “What?” Garrett hissed.

“Someone’s coming. That butler, I think,” came the low reply.

Garrett glaced behind them, he could hear the muffled conversation with the guards above. Corvo had closed the door behind them, but there wasn’t much he could do about it being uncovered. He prodded at the thief again, pushing him gently towards to hatch. Garrett made sure to swat him away before descending. Another two statues stood in the back, a big chest between them. Big enough to fit them both, if it wasn’t full. He opened it. Some silks and a few trinkets. Mostly empty. It would be a tight fit, but the alternative was tho shove Corvo’s large frame behind the shelving against the walls.

“Oh dear. This poor wine deserves so much better,” a tired voice said through the door and the clinking of bottles.

Corvo practically threw the thief in before clambering on top and shutting the lid. Garrett had wanted to avoid this position exclusively, but apparently he didn’t get a say in the matter. At least the silks felt nice. And Corvo wasn’t feeling quite so incensed as to crush him. Small mercies. Except he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. The others were planted on either side of Garrett’s head, one knee planted between the thief’s, the other by his hip.  _ This is the worst _ . He resisted dragging a palm down his face and smudging the khol there.

He immediately took it back when he was suddenly forced to realize that it  _ can _ , in fact, get worse, as he noticed his partner’s hand travelling places it hadn't been before, gently brushing up and down along his waist. Garrett glared at him, hoping his message got through.  _ Not. The. Time. _

Of course, it was ignored. Fingers massaged his hip. Garrett always felt a flutter with such careful, loving contact, and the other man  _ knew _ it. So, when that hand pulled down his mask, and cupped his cheek, thumb tracing idly along pale skin, he resisted nuzzling into it, falling into that trap. That  _ trust _ . He did trust Corvo, and that thought no longer sounded like a forgin concept, but he had no idea what the man’s angle was. This was not the time or place, it was  _ dangerous _ .

Maybe that was the appeal?

Garrett let his head fall back and blew out a breath. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding it up. Corvo took the opportunity to press at the newly exposed bruises on his neck, yellowing as they healed. He had matching ones in other places, too. Corvo liked to make new ones every time they healed over. Not that Garrett thought it mattered, he always covered everything. Maybe it gave Corvo some sort of strange or perverse vindication.

Said man quietly peeled off his own mask and got to work, carefully teasing out more dark spots to add to the collection. Gods, he’s so weird. A small noise escaped him, immediately muffled by biting into the meat of his own palm. Garrett could barely hear the breathy chuckle that heated his skin. Indignation flared up again.

“ _ Corvo,”  _ he hissed as lowly as he could. “ _ What _ are you doing?”

Without answer, the man pulled the hand that Garrett had placed against his chest up and kissed the palm. When he tugged it hand back, Corvo claimed his lips instead. Garrett indulged for a moment, in the warmth and the closeness, previously so rare. Corvo pressed him into the silk and kissed with that passion he always did, and the thief always found himself surprised that it hadn’t waned. He wouldn’t let this go much farther, but kissing Corvo always made him feel wanted. It was a feeling that was hard to let go of.

“Hiding,” came the delayed, amused answer. The thief wasn’t really paying attention anymore, however. Corvo had hooked him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Corvo really only came along because he immensely enjoys watching his little thief work. 
> 
> Don’t tell Garrett that.
> 
> I’m sorry this is late, I’m bad at deadlines


End file.
